Escape
by BlackLouie
Summary: An Albino Louie named, Dante is captured and is put into a laboratory for testing, after so many attempts of escaping he gives up. When a young female Louie comes into his life, they both make a plan to escape from big place once and for all.
1. Captured

_"Hey! Hey! I wonder what is going on over there!" I heard a voice shout. I was hiding in the bushes. I had my paws tucked together._

_"These dumb dogs were fighting again! We will never find that white rat!" I heard another voice shout, but this voice was gruff. I flinched when I heard the bushes shifting as I turned around. I then heard a bunch of dogs barking. Were they coming for me? I had no time to think about it, I dashed out of the bushes in front of the speaking beings who walked on two legs. They shouted some things that I didn't catch right away._

_"GET HIM!" I heard the man shout from behind me. I started to run faster, my heart was pounding, I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the dogs and their barking. For a moment, I thought that I was moving but suddenly, I was stopped. A tree was in front of me, my eyes were shut. Did I run into a tree? How? Why? What is going to happen to me next?_

_I woke up a few hours later. I yawned and noticed that there were bars around me. What was this? A prison of some kind? __I looked around, the place I was in was a huge place. I heard that they call this place a laboratory or something of the sort with all of the strange gadgets and odd tools.__ I got up and walked up to the bars and pawed at them. I chirped a little bit, I was not liking this small space that I was in. I wanted to be free again. To smell the fresh air and go play. I whimpered and thought of a way to get out. I pushed the cage off of the little table and I fell as the cage became dented and destroyed, I was free! But a heard some people talking and their footsteps were coming closer. I ran into a corner but they saw me and ran over to me and picked me up. I curled my lips back and growled at them. I showed them my small sharp teeth as I tried to fight my way out of the tough guy's arms. He was wearing a white lab coat as they call it and he wore some things over his eyes. _

_"I don't think you're going anywhere Experiment 726... Damn, now I need another cage for him..." He looked at me and then to the cage on the floor. I bit his other arm when he bought it over to my direction but he didn't budge, he only smacked me in the back of my head. I chirped a little and whimpered. I was not ready to be locked up again, I turned to the other Louies and they saw me. Wasn't there anyone that could help me get out of this?_

_Once I was placed in a new cage, I was locked up again. I growled and sighed. There was no hope left for me. I tried to think of another plan and that one failed. I tried to escape by picking at the lock and when I did, I got out only to be caught in the hands of the man in the white coat again and again and again. I tried to sneak through an air vent, but I was caught once again. I've tried several attempts to escape and no avail. I was never going to see the light of day ever again... _

_"I think it's time that I stop trying... I might as well die in this place..." I whimpered. The men would often carry sharp objects and I would hear Louies screaming day in and day out. Was I next? Finally, one of the men opened up my cage and picked me up, he set me down on a table across from my cage. He started petting me which was a good sign that he might not kill me, I purred with delight and lied down on my back and then he rubbed my belly._

_"You are quite a friendly fella when you want to be..." The man chuckled and before I knew it, I felt something sharp go into my side. I yelped in pain._

_"Chhrrrrriiiiiiiiiiioiiiiiiiopririeeeeeeeeeeioriop!" I barked, the pain was horrible. The man injected me with some olive green liquid. I was starting to feel numb as my eye lids were starting to lower again, I tried to keep awake but I wasn't able to, darkness clouded my vision once again. I was gently placed back in my cage and I was wearing a collar around my neck, it was a red collar. _

_This is my life... To be an experiment for their enjoyment. For their entertainment... I lost all rights to my own life as I'm being used against my own will... I'm a lab rat now..._

* * *

**From the writer of Fire Emblem 2 and The War In Acme Falls...**

**BlackLouie Presents...**

**Escape**

"That Louie seems to be used to the shots we keep on giving him. Nothing is happening to him at all anymore." A scientist grumbled as he scooted his chair across the room, he stopped himself near the table where my cage was. I looked at the scientist with fear in my eyes, the needles that were jabbed into me would hurt. I couldn't bear to do anything else with needles today.

"I'm not going to inject you this time. Not today." The scientist looked at me with a stern look. I backed into the corner of my cage. I may have given up on escaping for now but I was not going to take another shot from those nasty beings. My red eyes were now focused on a Louie that went insane from being zapped in the head twice, he started laughing at me.

"Shut up you mangy Louie! I'm wanting to get out of here!" I shouted at the insane Louie.

"Hahahahaha! You are going to die 726!" He laughed at me again. I growled and layed my head down on my paws, I was too exhausted from all of the testing that was done on me yesterday.

"If I could get out of here..." I started to speak again but I heard the lab doors opening. It was another guy that was carrying a cage. It was the same size cage as mine and the other smaller Louies. He set it down right next to my cage as I watched him take the blankets off of it and revealed a young female Louie. She yawned and looked up me for a bit before shaking off.

"What are you looking at, squirt?" She hissed at me as I tried to be polite to her.

"Sorry ma'am..." I turned away from the female Louie but she spoke to me again.

"No need to turn away." The female Louie looked into my eyes.

I turned to face her again and I noticed that she had no tail! It's like they were using her tail for a project that has failed.

"What happened to your tail?" I asked the female Louie, she has stripes of a tabby cat.

"Oh? My tail? I don't need it!" She grinned and looked back at me.

"What's your name?" I asked the female Louie as she took her time to answer my question. She finally turned to me and smiled.

"My name is, Lila. What is your name?" She replied while looking at me.

"Hey Lila! My name is Dante." I looked at her with my gleaming red eyes, I could feel that she didn't like living in this place.

"Hey, do you want to help me bust out of this place?" Lila looked at me.

"Yes, I would love to be free again." I looked down at the ground and then back at Lila.

"Don't you worry, Dante, tonight we are escaping!" Lila laughed. I chuckled and looked ahead. A huge Louie was taken in for testing, I watched them for a bit until the poor Louie chirped himself to death before there was an explosion.

"Let's get to bed now, shall we?" I looked at Lila as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. The Escape

Everything was quiet for the rest of the morning. There were barely any test that was done and the scientist were taking the insane Louie out for a while. They wanted to see how well he would do in the wild. I didn't agree to that at all. Lila and I were just sleeping the day away so that we could make our escape this time. Hopefully she will help me be free like I used to be. Several more years in this dump and I will pull my ears out!

Suddenly, I heard the sound of banging and scratching. I tossed and turned in my sleep, I was having another dream. I finally opened my eyes a little bit as everything was coming back to me. My vision was clearing up as I opened my jaws in a yawn. I was so tired that I wanted to sleep in a bit more but the noise was too much. I got up slowly and shook off. I was finally able to tell who woke me up. It was Lila! She was scratching and banging on her cage to wake me up. I looked up at the clock in the room that we were in and then I turned to her.

"Did you have to wake me up?" I asked, I was so tired from all of the testing from yesterday. I wanted a rest from the world at this point.

"Yes! You agreed to us escaping!" Lila purred.

"Do you have a plan to get us out of these cages?" I tilted my head to one side, looking at her. I was annoyed that she woke me up and I was excited at the same time. I wanted to leave this place and that's what we are going do.

"Well, I can pick locks. I've been doing that since I lived with the humans. I'm more of a wild Louie though." Lila replied as she picked at the lock on her cage. I watched and she was able to open up her cage as the lock fell on the floor. I flinched, I didn't want her to get caught. She finally leaped out of her cage and came over to mines. She picked at the two locks and she was able to set me free. I walked out of my cage and stood there, looking at the entire room. I then looked up at the clock on the wall afar from the table that we were standing on.

"Follow me, Dante. I can get us out of here." Lila winked, this made me uncertain that she would get us both out of here.

"Are you sure that you know the way out of this huge laboratory?" I turned and asked her, a concerned tone was in my voice.

"Yes, I know the way red eyes!" Lila teased me, she walked passed me and looked back at me. She was saying, "Follow me". I nodded slowly and swallowed. I then followed her slowly and carefully walked around in the lab. I was able to help Lila push open the doors to the other part of the building.

"Lila, this place is big, are you sure that we are not lost?" I asked as my heart was pounding fast. I didn't want those humans putting me back in the cage. I hated shots and needles. They hurt like hell and I'm very tender to that stuff!

"We are not lost, we barely left the room." Lila grinned at me. I swallowed again and followed her down the halls of the lab. She looked back at me from time to time, she wanted to check on me and I told her that I was alright. Once we were halfway to the next room, I heard footsteps. My ears perked up and I whispered to Lila.

"We've got to hide! Quickly!" I ran behind a huge metal object. My white fur was easy to see in the dark but Lila could hide very well from them. She followed me and we both crouched down, our paws tucked into our fur. My heart was pounding fast again, I was scared of being struck by another shot. The man walking down the hall was wearing a black coat, he looked like he was inspecting the place for something. Hopefully, he wasn't looking for me. I turned to Lila, she had her eyes closed as if she was saying: "There is nothing that you need to worry about, we'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, by the time the man was gone, we both slowly rose up and slowly padded from behind the huge metal object. I led the way this time and Lila was behind me. She sneezed a little bit and I froze, hoping that she didn't distract anyone. I didn't hear anymore footsteps as we continued our way to the next door to the right. Lila opened the door and I followed her.

"Ah ha! I can smell the fresh air from here!" She shouted out loud.

"Shhh! I can smell it too! Keep your voice down, Lila. You have to remember, we are here for a reason and we want a reason to escape!" I whispered to her, Lila rolled her eyes and was trying to leap into something.

"Hey! Give me a boost, will ya?" She was trying to open another small door that led into the body burner. It was small place where dead Louies were burned.

"Alright, hold on!" I walked over to her and boosted her up to the door. She managed to climb in the burner and slide down in it. I crouched down and leaped in after her, the door behind me made a loud banging sound. When I was in the burner, I saw the head of a dead Louie. I freaked out and ran in circles, Lila watched me until she slammed her paw on my tail.

"Chiiiiiiiourp!" I yelped.

"Now who is the loud one?" She laughed at me.

"It's not funny! That hurt! You slammed your right paw on my tail!" I growled at her.

"Dante, there is no time to waste, remember? Let's get out of here! Albino's first." She snickered. I gave her a look. Who was she calling: "Albino?"

I leaped up to the other small door that led to the outside world. My body was halfway out, but I was stuck. I needed some assistance.

"Help me, Lila! I'm stuck!" I shouted out loud to her. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up to the lab. I was trying so hard to get out.

"What have you been eating?" Lila grunted as she was pushing me with all of her might. I was helping her out by trying to get myself out of the door and outside of the burner. The man turned off his truck as I watched him for one second before trying to get out of the burner room that we were in.

"Come on! Hurry!" I shouted to her, I was really trying to get outside and run away for good.

The man walked into the lab, he turned on the lights and dragged in a dead blue colored Louie. He tossed the lifeless Louie into the burner with us and he began looking at the controls.

"Let's put him on fire. I'm sure he will die a happy death." The man chuckled. He turned the knob to "ON" and was about to push the red button when his phone rang.

"I hear music!" Lila's ears perked up.

"That's a man! He's got a thing called a phone call!" I called back to her.

"Oh! Well hurry up! I don't want to be in here with two dead Louies!" Lila begged me to hurry but she wasn't putting her back into pushing me out hard and fast enough.

"Hello?" I could hear the man say from outside of the burner, half of my body was free. I was still trying to get out as fast as I could. Being stuck was really shitty and I wanted to get out so bad.

The man was finishing up his conversation and began to push the red button. Lila, who knew that the man was going to burn us up, bit my tail so hard that I was forced out of the burner as she leaped out after me.

"Chhhiiiiiiioeeeeeeerp!" I yelped when she bit me. I looked at her with a stern look in my eyes. I growled at her.

"You bit me! You fucking bit me!" I grumbled at her, I wanted to attack her so bad at this point, but since she was a female, I didn't bother doing anything to her.

"Well he was going to burn us up! Did you want to go down in flames? And look! We made it outside, are you happy now?" Lila fought back.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't like it when others bite my tail! It hurts!" I replied.

"Listen, can I come with you, Dante?" Lila asked me. I looked at her and thought about it for a while before making my decision. If she comes with me, will she slow me down? What if she doesn't like me? What if I get her killed? I can't do it, but my heart is wanting me to say yes. I finally made my decision.

"Well... Fine. Alright, you can come. Just don't slow me down." I looked back at Lila.

"Yay! We are going to a new world!" Lila leaped up and down.

"Yeah, don't get too excited. We are on the run now and they will be having dogs chase after us." I warned her. She didn't seem to worry about what I was saying. She was braver than I am. Me? I'm a shy guy but with her around, I can't be that way now. I have to be strong and fight through this tough journey ahead.

The man who was inspecting the place met the other man in a gray shirt who burned the two dead Louies in the burner that we escaped from. He talked with him for hours about the place and he graded it.

"This place has a lot of work put into it. But there is an issue. Dead Louies. Why are they dead?" The man in the black coat asked. Even I would ask the same thing, but what did I know, I was already on the loose.

"Well, you see, we tried to help them live and give them surgery." The man lied.

"Hmmm... Okay. Well, please do me a favor and bury these bodies. This place is going to be shut down if I see one more dead Louie in this laboratory." The man in the black coat put his sunglasses on and left the big lab.

* * *

In the forest...

Lila and I were running to get far away from the lab as we knew that the dogs will soon be coming for us. We had no time to lose and we only had this one chance of escaping. My heart was pounding, the memories of the dogs chasing me before I was first caught and placed in a cage was too much for me to handle. I sped up the pace and Lila was right behind me. I was not going back! No way!

"So, Dante, where will we live?" Lila asked me. I could answer her question quickly.

"I don't know. There is no time to think about that. We must run and one day we will find a home." I quickly replied as I leaped over a rock and Lila did the same. Side by side we ran together now. When daylight started to come, we stopped running and began to walk.

"You know, we need a place to rest..." Lila panted. I was tired from running all night as well. There was no way I could continue on like this. I looked up at the sun, it was really bright as it rose up from the horizon ahead.

"We will get there, but yes. Let's rest." I answered. We both rested in the warm grass. Once the sun was up, we started moving again. I could hear the water flowing in the distance, we were near a river and food.

I sniffed the ground and lifted my head up and I opened my jaws a bit to get a taste of the prey that I could smell. The food that I've wanted to eat for a long time is here and it's near the river. Birds.

I quickened my pace as Lila followed me.

"You smell food?" She read my mind like a book. I smiled a little and spoke up.

"Yes, I smell breakfast. And it's near the river." I turned back to the sight of the river, there was a bunch of wild birds over there. I got closer and crouched down, I kept my paws tucked in as Lila copied me. I cannot believe she's never hunted before! Was she really a Louie that was born here in the wild? I shook the thought of it out of my mind as I prepared to leap on one of the bigger birds.

When I was ready, I leaped at a bird and caught it's neck in my jaws. I tightened my grip on the bird and choked it to death with my small sharp teeth. The bird stopped squirming and it went limp within seconds. I dragged the kill over to Lila, I wanted her to get a share of my perfect catch.

"Do you wanna bite, Lila?" I asked her, I started to rip meat from the bird's back.

"I guess I have no choice, right? I have to eat something." She muttered as she rolled her eyes. We both chomped down on the meat and ripped up the bird, piece by piece. I slurped up the extra meat that was hanging outside of the bird's neck and swallowed it. Lila was really starting to enjoy the meat, she looked at me and giggled when she saw the way I was eating. My ears perked up as I turned to her.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You! You are tearing up more of this bird than I am right now!" She laughed while pointing out the facts.

"I was hungry. Did you want me to leave you the back of the bird, there is still a lot more of it left." I pushed the huge bird to her.

"Nah, I'm full. I don't have a huge belly like you do." She pushed the huge bird back at me. I shrugged and finished up the rest of the bird, I tore at the meat and swallowed the rest of it fast.

"You are such a good hunter. Can you teach me how to hunt once we get up that hillside?" Lila asked me, her eyes were sparkling.

I swallowed as I replied to her.

"Of course, once we get up the hillside and far away from danger, I will teach you how to hunt." I nodded and continued to eat the rest of the bird. Once the bones only remained, I kicked dirt on the bones to hide our scent.

"What are you doing, Dante?" She watched me kick the dirt on the bones.

"I'm covering up our scent. We cannot have any dogs smell us here. If we get caught, it's back to the lab with us." I reminded her again. Lila turned towards the lake.

"Are we going across the lake?" She was asking me a bunch of questions lately. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, we are swimming across the lake. Come on, follow me." I beckoned her to follow me but Lila didn't move.

"Well, I don't know..." Lila whimpered.

"I thought you wanted to travel by my side? After all you saved me from being stuck in that lab!" I called out to her.

"I do. But..." Lila started to speak, she looked down at the water.

"Don't tell me that your tailless self cannot swim!" I laughed.

"I CAN SWIM!" She shouted at me. I stopped laughing and spoke up again.

"Then get your happy booty in!" I chirped to her. Lila swallowed hard and looked down in the water and then she looked at me.

"Fine..." She growled at me. I swam up to her and grabbed her as I pulled her into the water. She quickly gasped from air as her head popped up from under the water, she gave me an angry glare.

"What? You said, fine." I giggled at her. She splashed me with water as I kicked water back at her.

"Come on! Stop wasting time, you said that we had to go, right?" She looked at me.

"Yes, I did say that we have to go." I smiled and swam across the river. The water flowing nicely as I made it across, I helped Lila out of the water as we looked up at the hillside. I smelled more food. But I was too full from the bird that I ate. I wasn't about to hunt again.

"Oh boy, that was a tough swim." Lila panted, she looked back and saw something coming from afar.

"What is it, Lila?" I turned to her.

"Is that the dogs?" She perked her ears up and looked at the tiny things coming towards the lake.

"Oh no!" I gasped, I ran off as Lila ran after me.

"What will we do, Dante?" Lila looked at me, I can tell that fear was in her eyes and in her heart.

"We must keep going! We cannot let those hunters follow us any further! We must escape!" I turned and said to her as I ran. Looked ahead again and Lila quickly followed after me. I dashed towards a tree and climbed up on it. Lila had stronger claws than I did as she was able to climb up after me and move right passed me. I struggled to get on the branch as Lila helped me up.

"Thank you, Lila. I thought I would be dead." I panted. I heard the sound of the men shouting and talking. Their dogs were with them as I looked down, I couldn't believe that they caught up to us that quick.

"What are we going to do?" Lila whispered to me. She was too scared to think about anything that would help us stay out of sight.

"Well... We should wait up here. The dogs cannot see through the leaves that well. Besides, they would have to cut this tree down to get us out." I replied while looking down at the dogs.

"They must be dumb if they think that they can just bark at us." Lila hissed at the dog.

"Lila! No! We don't need to attract their attention!" I put my tail over her mouth. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, then what will we do?" Lila asked me the same question. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Lila, do not panic. We will get out of this." I explained.

I hope you're right, Dante." Lila rubbed up against me with her head. She purred and licked the side of my face. I was so surprised by the sudden kiss that she gave me. I started to blush.

"Oh shucks, you didn't have to do that." I chuckled.

"It's for the best."" Lila smiled at me as we watched the dogs bark, once the sun was in the middle of the sky, the men went back to the lab with their dogs.

I climbed down from the tree as Lila landed on top of me.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I grunted, I was able to get Lila off of my back.

"Sorry." She shyly grinned.

"No worries. Just be careful." I told her as I continued to walk ahead, she was behind me the whole way again. Nothing was going to stop us. Even if we have to run through snow, fire and lightning. We will make it out alive.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Moscow

Lila was humming a couple of tunes in her head while I was too focused on our escape. I looked to my left and saw a pair of eyes staring at us from the bushes. I stopped moving as Lila bumped into the side of me. I could tell that she was not paying attention when she was walking, she was too busy humming the same old tune this passed moment.

"Oops, sorry, Dante." She giggled at me but I was focused on the pair of eyes that stared at us both.

"It's no worries, Lila. But look!" I pointed my snout to the strange being in the bushes. The eyes blinked as it came out of it's hiding place. I jumped in front of Lila, I was ready to protect her as I let out a huge growl.

"Dante, are you okay? Who is this dude?" Lila realized that it was a tall Louie with cow horns and a pair of wings.

I stopped growling and perked my head up quickly as I asked the strange Louie some questions.

"Who are you?" I asked him, the Louie chuckled and looked at us. His eyes gleaming in the light as he spoke up finally.

"The name is Moscow. I'm making a guess that you guys are not from here." The brave Louie looked down at us before looking up at the sky. I gulped and backed away a little. I realized that this Louie must have been genetically modified in some way. A Louie with cow horns? I thought it was all a myth.

"We are not from around these parts. We both escaped from a lab full of evil things called, scientist. They are the bad kind of humans that inject you, cut off your tail, and so much more." Lila huffed.

"I know what they are. It's what happened to me. Wait! Did you guys escape from the huge lab down in the south?" Moscow looked at us with this oddly surprising look in his eyes.

"Yes, we did." I replied.

"That place is horrible... They made me like this! I've never had cow horns or wings before! That lab is killing Louies by genetically modifying them! As they should already know our bodies are too unstable to handle that much power in modifications! It's why those Louies keep on exploding and dying!" Moscow's anger was showing in front of us. I can feel his pain. But how was he able to live against the modifications done to his body?

"I honestly feel your pain, Moscow. I'm sorry that you've been through experimentation. But how did you live through it? Wouldn't you have died too? What made your body strong enough to be immune to exploding?" I asked the huge Louie.

"It's such a long story. I'm not a normal Louie by any means. I'm part bear to be exact and my fur isn't very soft." Moscow leaned down to my level.

"Really now? Like a hybrid?" I was happy to hear more about his story. It was quite intriguing. Lila rolled her eyes and listened in on the story as well.

"Yes. I have become a bigger hybrid but these body parts are addons in which I never asked for in my entire life. How I became this way will shock you." Moscow chirped, he padded back and forth, I can tell he was pacing around trying to remember the whole story by heart.

"So this is what happened..." Moscow began.

_"I was minding my own business in the forest eating a couple of berries. After I finished eating, I was about to hunt for bigger prey as I was only taking a break. That is when I saw a bunch of smaller Louies running from something. It was a truck! The truck was chasing after the wild animals and I was not about to let them hurt the wild life here."_ Moscow's flash backs came into my mind. I could imagine the whole thing.

"Oh my! What did you do?" I asked the huge Louie.

_"I leaped into action and started to fight the person who was driving in the vehicle. I bit him in the neck and tore his throat clean out but it wasn't over, there was more of those nasty hunters. They shot a net trap at me and caught me. I struggled to get free but it was no use, they threw me into their truck and left. The man I killed was taken to the hospital. They thought that they could revive the man."_ Moscow continued.

_"When I was taken into the lab, I was being tested on. I was first put in water to test my swimming patterns. Those dumb humans then tried to inject me with red liquid but I would always pee myself and kick the papers all over the place. They thought that the color in the injectors were the case but they were not. I didn't like being poked by those sharp needles at all. Finally, in the summer of 1978, I was taken out of my cage for more testing as I was getting older. I was struck by an injector. I was injected with a blue substance that caused me to panic and chirp. I felt like I was growing horns on my head and wings on my back. Unfortunately for me, that meant that I was making those bastards rich! I soon decided to fuck it all and escape on my own. There was no time to save the others as the lab was not getting shut down anytime soon. I ran away from the lab and survived in the forest of Dana. Now here I am, speaking to you."_ Moscow explained his entire story with the details. I could not believe that this Louie has been through so much in his life time.

"I'm very sorry that you were forced to take on this form, Moscow. But with horns, you gained the power to head butt opponents in the ass." I was cheering him up.

"That is true. I never asked for your names. What are they?" Moscow smiled and looked down at both of us.

"I'm Lila." The female cat Louie purred.

"My name is Dante." I nodded to the big Louie. Moscow's ears perked up to the sound of barking. The dogs were after us again and this time, they brought the strongest German Shepard with them.

"Can we hurry!?" Lila yelled at us. We heard her chirp as we followed her. Moscow continued to speak to us as we were running away from the barking dogs.

"You guys will not have a chance of surviving here in the wild. It's too risky." Moscow warned Lila and I.

"I'm a wild Louie!" I argued back. Moscow raised up one eyebrow as he looked ahead.

"I'm a wild Louie too, Dante!" Lila shot me a hard glare, I gulped because of the dogs. I turned my head back and saw them.

"Don't worry, keep going, I will steer them off course!" Moscow growled and stood his ground as the dogs closed in on him. Moscow head butted a couple of the dogs and kicked them with his powerful feet. I could not believe my eyes but Lila tugged me away from the scene as I followed after her.

"Where is the white Louie?" The dog as Moscow. Moscow growled and spoke up.

"Listen, dog, it's not about the albino Louie, is it?" Moscow was able to understand what the dogs were saying to him.

"Do you know where the albino Louie is?" The first German Shepard barked.

"No, I don't. You cannot stay here any longer!" Moscow growled.

"SHUT UP!" The angry dog barked at Moscow but the Louie flew up into the air, avoiding their jaws as Lila and I were way ahead of them. We were running north, we still don't know where we wanted to go but we did not want to stay in this part of the world any longer. The barking sounds died down as we knew that Moscow was taking care of them in hopes that he survived the first wave of dogs.

"Did we lose them?" Lila huffed and puffed.

"Yes, yes! We lost them!" I cheered, my smile turned into a frown real quick. I was still thinking about Moscow. We only met him not too long ago and he's off fighting dogs for our sake.

"Dante, are you okay? Is this about Moscow?" Lila began to laugh out loud, she rolled over on the grass.

"Yes... I'm just worried about him." I sighed and turned away from Lila.

"It's no worries, Dante, he will be fine. He can fight, he's got those big cow horns!" Lila got in front of me. I looked at her for a while before speaking.

"Alright, Lila. I will not worry as much. I just feel bad for him. He's been through a lot more than what we've been through." I looked at the ground.

"Well, why don't we get something else to eat and sleep in a cave." Lila jokingly added.

"I can hunt for us, again. And while I'm hunting, you can learn." I looked at her with a sly smile.

"Of course!" Lila padded over to me and rubbed up against me before copying my movement. I crouched down when I saw another huge bird.

"You got to stay low to the ground, Lila." I whispered.

"Right, low to the ground." She nodded and turned her focus to the bird that was drinking from a small puddle of water.

"When I say go, you will leap at that bird and bite on it's neck as hard as you can so that it breaks." I whispered in her ear. Lila nodded and kept herself still.

"Go!" I whispered louder as Lila quickly dashed to the bird and leaped at it. The bird squawked and flew away. Lila growled at it and sighed as I came up to her side.

"Shit! It flew off! That son of a cow's uncle!" Lila cursed.

"You'll get it, Lila. It takes practice. I was not much of a hunter myself when I was born. I remember costing myself a meal one time. It was horrible." I told Lila my short story.

"You're right, Dante. I will get it. It might not be now, two weeks or even a month." Lila cheered herself on with the help of my support. I decided to catch us a different meal for the afternoon. I caught a white rabbit and pushed it to Lila. She ate most of it while I only ate a few bites. I know that she was not going to survive out here on her own.

I decided to look for a resting point, but there wasn't any and Moscow has not returned to us since that small moment that we shared together. As I was about to scout the area before we continued our journey, I saw a shadow pass me on the ground. I gasped and looked up into the sky. It was Moscow!

"Moscow! You're alive!" I ran over to him but he pushed me back a little.

"Yes, I'm back. I had to take care of the humans and the dogs. They were not easy to deal with." Moscow panted. His right wing was torn at the top a bit.

"Is your right wing okay?" I looked at it closely.

"Yes! It's fine! No time to worry about my wings, we have to worry about getting you two out of this dump!" Moscow sternly replied as I sat down in the grass.

"Do you think there is a new world beyond here?" Lila looked up at Moscow, she wasn't so sure if she could keep going.

"Yes, there is. I've seen things that humans use in the ocean to get them from one place to the next." Moscow replied before turning to face us again.

"What is the best route to the ocean, Moscow?" I was curious as I gave him a worried glare.

"The best way to the ocean is by heading north which is where you both are going. You are on the right track but I must come with you. It's too dangerous for the both of you." Moscow was not going to leave our side.

"Welcome to the team, Moscow." I nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"It is my pleasure, Dante and I'm sure that those dogs will never see you. I'm always around to steer them away." Moscow laughed. Lila and I laughed too. We all knew that the dogs were not going to win the battle. The evil humans will pay for all of the deaths that they caused.

* * *

**At the lab...**

"Hey! Did you find that Louie yet?" The man who injected me asked. He was yelling at the other guy on the phone and he was not happy with the answer that he received.

"YOU DIDN'T FIND THEM!? WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU FIND?" The man hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Well... We found the same Louie that we started experimenting on in 1965. The one with the cow horns and the wings." The other guy on the other line replied.

"WHAT!? MOSCOW!?" The man yelled again, he banged his fists on the table as he moved to the side of the room. He took a tiny baby Louie out of it's cage and injected it with red stuff. It squealed and tried to get out of the man's grasp but it fell asleep.

"Yes, sir. We found Moscow but he was not very easy to catch." The other dude replied as the man yelled at him.

"Forget about Moscow! The albino Louie is worth more than him! Moscow is not a rare Louie! I don't get why he was genetically modified when we only have to do the modifications to rare species of Louies." The man growled and turned back to his work.

"I'm sorry, James. I will have the dogs sniff out the Louies that escaped." The other man sighed.

"Good. And this time, do not fail me!" He hung up the phone and it was over. I was hoping that he'd forget about me but I'm still being talked about as they are planning ways to capture me again.

He scooted away from his desk and took out the insane Louie who had been outside as a training test. He gave the Louie a look before placing him back in his cage to give him more rest. The scientist finally took a few papers and got up from his desk and left the room for a while. The insane Louie laughed and danced around in it's cage. It licked the bars and spoke.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Who wants to die?" The insane Louie asked.

"Calm down Experiment 560." A voice caught his attention.

"Hahahahahahahhahahahaha! Who are you? He laughed at the other Louies.

"None of your business..." A gray Louie growled over the voice that caught the insane Louie's attention.

"Don't be that way, Jones." The soft voice replied, it was the voice of a male pink Louie.

"Why shouldn't I? We are all going to sit up here in this lab and die!" The gray colored Louie growled, he bang on the cage with his mighty tail. Man, that would hurt my tail if I banged it hard on a cage like that.

"Well, we are all in danger. I bet those Louies that escaped didn't have a chance..." The pink Louie replied calmly. He didn't know about us being in the wild or Moscow. How can he say shit like that? The nerve of this Louie!

"Scott, do you have a plan to get us out of here." Jones stared at him for a few moments, his stern look was not scaring the pink Louie at all.

"Yes and no. The ideas for our escape is different from that albino Louie's escape." Scott purred. He was showing Jones that he really didn't care about escaping because he was not going to let himself die in the wild.

"So you rather sit up here and die?" Jones muttered. The insane Louie was quick to jump back into the conversation.

"Do you know what!? We are all dying! Hahahahahahahahaha! The insane Louie laughed once more until Jones got so upset that he broke out of the cage with his claws out and he pushed the insane Louie's cage off of the desk that it was standing on. The insane Louie bumped his nose hard against the bars as the cage lied still. Jones huffed as he looked down at the injured insane Louie.

"You are such a loser! Telling us that we are dying, the nerve of you!" Jones chirped at the top of his lungs. The scientist was outside of the room when this all happened as Jones turned to face Scott.

"You did that!?" Scott's mouth was opened wide, he backed away from Jones.

"You are coming with me, Scott! There is no time to lose!" Jones growled.

"No, I'm not going! If they are sending the dogs out on that albino Louie, I'm not getting caught up in it!" Scott growled back. This made Jones upset, he chirped loudly and found a window to leap out of. He climbed on top of the cages and leaped out of the window. Sure, I wonder why Lila couldn't think of that? Maybe she should get a new brain.

Jones looked back at all of the Louies one last time to say his final words to them.

"You all can sit up here and die! I'm not going to sit here and continue to watch Louies face their doom! If you all want a better life, I suggest finding a way to break out!" Jones leaped out of the window and made a run for it. Scott and the others were in shock. The door of Scott's cage was still open, there was no way to shut it since Jones broke it.

"This lab is crazy..." Scott sighed to himself.

"Maybe we should escape..." Another Louie spoke up.

"No! Did you see what those hunters are putting the others through? They are going to use those dogs to rip them apart for their crime!" A light blue Louie yelped out loud.

"Then what should we do?" A black Louie asked.

"We wait... Maybe that albino Louie will remind the good humans of how bad this place is. The news spreads everyday on certain events and the man in the black suit said that if he sees one more dead body of a Louie that he will have this place shut down and then we will be saved." Scott replied to everyone in the room.

"Scott, that is a good idea." The black Louie grinned.

"Says the one that asks a bunch a questions." Scott chuckled.

The Louies in the lab had a plan. That plan was to use me as the hero and I wasn't so sure if I could do that. I was only saving Lila and I. But how can I save a bunch of Louies when I left them to die? Will be be my fault that their lives are on the line?

* * *

**Near Death Peak...**

It was late that evening in Death Peak as Moscow led us along the way. I carefully walked along the edge of the mountain side and Lila hopped along behind me like it was nothing. I couldn't stand how she made things look easy.

"Dante, you don't have to worry about falling, Moscow has our backs." Lila grinned at me. I only huffed and continued moving.

"She's right, Dante. Keep your head up and be cheerful. We will be off of Death Peak soon." Moscow leaped ahead. I only sighed and continued to follow behind him with Lila dancing the whole way. Was she a Louie or a human? Dancing? Who dances like a person when you have paws? I shook the thought out of my mind and looked to my right, the sun was really setting and it was getting dark. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were starting to come out.

"We are almost at the end, just a couple more rocks to pass and we will be off of this peak." Moscow turned and looked back at us as we walked on. My paws ached from walking for so long but I held my head up high and kept on going. Nothing was going to stop me now. No dogs, no evil humans and no danger was going to get in my way.

"Hey, Moscow, how come you didn't escape to the new world?" Lila asked him. This made Moscow pause for a bit before he spoke.

"Well... It's hard to say but those hunters were after me the moment I left the lab. They shot my left wing and I fell from the sky before I could get to the ocean. I soon made a run for it and hid in the forest of Dana. The hunters never found me since then until today. Which means we have to be on high alert." Moscow explained.

"Hmmm... How many miles is it to the new world?" I asked Moscow. The wise Louie closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That is something that I do not know. I know that it takes a long time to get there if you ride the huge bucket with humans on it." Moscow answered.

"Oh? Well, I don't care. As long as Lila and I are free and together, that's all I care about." I sounded very determined.

"Well then, let's go. We can't stand around here all night and talk. We need a place to rest." Moscow turned back around and kept on going. He quickened his pace and I did the same. Lila just continued to dance her way there. She was really trying to annoy me which was not working too well.

"Dante, why don't you smile now?" Lila giggled.

"I'm sorry, Lila. I'm just too focused on escaping to the new world. I can't be happy. How can I be happy at this time?" I looked at Lila, she gave me a frown.

"Aw, Dante, you don't have to be grumpy and sad. I want to enjoy this journey!" Lila got cheery so fast that I almost bumped into Moscow. He was standing in front of us.

"What did you see, Moscow?" Lila was on top of my back now.

"We are off of Death Peak." Moscow smiled back at us.

"Really? Where are we?" Lila was looking around, she ran passed Moscow and saw a few flowers.

"This is flower village." Moscow purred.

"Village? Where are all of the humans?" I looked around. This place looked like a meadow. There was no buildings, no life or no animals.

"The place has been destroyed in 1940. When I was a young Louie." Moscow replied. His young look made me think that he was lying as I spoke up again.

"How old are you!?" I asked. I was so confused about this Louie's age. How can a Louie that is as old as dirt stand right in front of me? It was all crazy and I thought that I was dreaming when I heard the year: 1940.

"I'm pretty old, Dante. I'm 98 in human years. In Louie years I'm 205." Moscow replied. I almost fainted when he told me his age. This Louie was older that dirt. I couldn't help but think that the injections that he took caused him to live longer.

"That is cool, Moscow! I didn't know that you were that old!" Lila cheered. She didn't seem to care about his age.

"Well now, you are quite the elder." I replied to Moscow's answer. It was just too odd. How can a Louie live this long. How can he survive dogs? It's all a mystery that will be floating in my head for a long time.

We finally found a cave to sleep in for the night as Moscow let us go inside first. I saw that Moscow was standing at the entrance, he was not curling up like we were.

"Moscow, are you going to sleep?" I asked the huge brown Louie.

"No no. I'm keeping watch for the night just in case. You both sleep." He quickly replied. I slowly nodded and curled up next to Lila in the cave.

"Good night, Dante." She purred. She started to snore so fast that it took me by surprise. Was she really that tired from dancing her happy ass all the way up Death Peak? I shook my head and replied to her statement.

"Good night, Lila." I purred back. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I was soon asleep. Moscow watched us and the outside world for any signs of dogs and hunters. We were wanted but this wasn't the end. We still had a long way to go tomorrow.

**...**

I woke up in blackness, I saw Lila and Moscow in front of me. I was so happy to see them as I ran over to them.

"Lila! Moscow!" I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. As soon as I got close to them, their bodies shape shifted, they were turning into huge brown dogs with red glowing eyes! My mouth gaped open as I tried to escape from them. My eyes have grown big as I turned around and saw their faces, their jaws snapping shut to bite my tail. I ran up to a table and jumped on top of it, I was now dodging the hands of the evil men that took me into the lab. I knocked over a few flasks which had green liquid in it. That scared me! I had no idea what I was injected with as I felt a hand touch me. I jumped down from the table and landed so fast that I continued to run as the two dogs were barking at me as I chirped for help.

"Lila! Moscow! Help me!" I cried. I looked left and right as I ran. I bumped into a huge bull dog as it barked at me and joined the chase. From there, I could hear yelling and screaming in my ears. I closed my eyes as I ran, I had to get out of this black place! This darkness was too much!

"KILL HIM!"

"TAKE A SHIT ON THIS LOUIE!"

"DANTE WILL BE BACK!"

"THAT WHITE LOUIE IS MINE!"

"COME HERE LITTLE FELLA! DON'T YOU WANT YOUR SHOTS!?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAANTE!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"GO BACK INTO YOUR CAGE!"

"I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT BITCH ASS LOUIE'S NECK!"

"DANTE! YOU MUST DIE!"

After the final person yelled at me I found myself at a corner. The dogs and humans were coming towards me slowly. I gasped as the dogs leaped on me. I was getting torn apart, my fur, my flesh, everything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAGH! LILA! MOSCOW! RRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUGH! PLEASE! SPAAAAAAARE ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WROOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!" I yelled out loud but no one was there to save me from the dogs tearing at my body. Barking and screaming conflicted in my head.

Lila and Moscow were on top of me, they were trying to wake me up as I was moving and chirping in my sleep.

"Lila! Moscow! Lila! Please! Don't do this! Please spare me! I'm too young to die!" I cried in my sleep. Moscow finally bit my tail.

"CHIRP!" I woke up from my sleep and looked at both of them.

"It was Moscow this time." Lila pointed at him.

"What the hell!?" I hissed at Moscow.

"What? You were having a nightmare." Moscow shrugged.

"Yes, I was... But next time do not bite my tail!" I yelled at him in annoyance, I bared my small sharp teeth at him.

"Sure, sure. I will not do it again." Moscow rolled his eyes. He beckoned us to follow him. It was already daylight.

Our adventure was starting back up again...

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
